universe_of_smash_lawl_bros_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Reckoning Arc
The Reckoning Arc is the Arc in the No More Anarchy, arrive after The Infinite Arc. This Arc will focus on Dipper Pines returning from the Hectare Warriors as he stops the event of Weirdmageddon from Bill Cipher. Saga Zodiac Arm Saga Outworld Deception Saga To Rouge Loudly Saga Cruise Madness Saga Seven Deadly Sins Saga The Northern Fortress Saga Battle for Volcano Island Saga The Society Rise Saga Suite Life Cult Saga Crimson Akuma Saga Vaizel Fight Festival Saga The Sinister Six Saga Outworld Civil War 2 Saga Deadly Alliance Saga Weirdmageddon Saga Characters Heroes Main Cast *Dipper Pines *Meliodas *Izuku Midoriya *Arata Kirishima+Fueguchi *Rex Salazar *Stan Marsh *Hiro Hamada *Takashi Komuro *Aerrow *Bloom Hectare Warriors *Star-Lord *Baymax *Yuno *Asta *Tenya Iida *Koutarou Amon *Randy Cunningham *Marinette Dupain-Cheng *Adrien Agreste *Alya Césaire *Nino Lahiffe *Manny Rivera *Brave Man *Rei Miyamoto *Saeko Busujima *Koichi Hirose *Shoto Todoroki *Katsuki Bakugo *Kirito *Yusaku Fujiki *Makoto Naegi *Hajime Hinata *Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu *Akane Owari *Mikey Simon *Winter Soldier *Rex *Pyra *Violet Parr *Batsu Ichimonji *Static *Blue Beetles *Corrin Seven Deadly Sins *Diane *Ban *King Real Estate Royale *Fiddleford McGucket *Gangsta Overload *Daisuku Saturn *Chihiro Fujisaki *Chloé Bourgeois *Sabrina Raincomprix *Fred Melody Town *Pacifica Northwest *Dib Membrane *Lynn Loud *Harriet the 2nd Outworld *Hei Kazama *Shind Hasashi *King Jerrod *Moondust *Marth Sorcerer *Akuma *Mileena *Killer Bug *Baraka *Daniem *Liu Kang *Kitana *Noob Saibot *Enenra *Goro *Drake Mercenary Others *Saya Takagi *Shizuka Marikawa *Alice Marasato *Hinami Fueguchi *Sayori *Yuri *Natsuki *Zuma the Large Nohrian *Xander *Laslow *Peri *Camilla *Selena *Beruka *Leo *Odin *Niles *Elise *Effie *Arthur *Jakob *Gunter Hoshido *Ryoma *Saizo *Kagero *Hinoka *Setsuna *Azama *Takumi *Hinata *Oboro *Sakura *Hana *Subaki Villain League of Villains *Tomura Shigaraki *Kurogiri *Highway Star GOGO *Himiko Toga *Jin Bubaigawara *Atsuhiro Sako *Ket'wk *Alpha *Junko Enoshima **Monokuma *Android 21 *Jack Spicer The Society/The Pack *Van Kleiss *King Nemestock *Biowulf *Skalamander *Lisa Loud *Illumi Zoldyck *Predator *Revolver *Rades Spirito *Duo-Borg *Bill Cipher **Bipper Pines Kotal Kahn Alliance *Kotal Kahn *Reptile *Ermac *Erron Black *The Kusagari *Darrius *Davarius Holloway Vanguards Action Squad *Dabi *Shuichi Iguchi/Spinner *Kenji Hikiishi/Magne *Milluki Zoldyck *Chainsaw Nomu *Lynn Loud *Lila Rossi/Volpina *Karal *Foot Ninja *Ulrominator The Holy Knights *Hendrickson *Gilthunder *Guila *Feiesia *Golgius *Jude *Ruin *Jericho *Twigo The Sinister Six *Doctor Octopus *Sandman *Electro *Shocker *Vulture *Rhino Other *Hawk Moth **Paparazzi Queen **Weddings Peach **Dollface Man **Paper Marinette **Thunder Raven **Dark Were-Cat **Mine and Lady **Lance Master **Phantom Rosemary List of Deaths in the Arc Zodiac Arm Saga *Grunkle Stan - Prior to the event, Grunkle Stan sacrifices his life to protect Dipper and Journal 3 after Bipper stabbed him in the heart. **He was later revived by Arata II's Revived Key. Outworld Deception Saga *N/A To Rouge Loudly Saga *N/A Cruise Madness Saga *Cyber Sub-Zero Tri-Borg - Destroyed by Cat Noir's Cataclysm after trying to perform Kold Fusion onto him. Seven Deadly Sins Saga *Ruin - Beheaded by Meliodas after he hurt Princess Elizabeth **His Soul was later revived by Onaga. *Friesta - Stepped on Diane, before blasted away by Jacob and Katsuki. **Her Soul was later revived by Onaga. *Jude - Stabbed in the chest by Ban. **His Soul was later revived by Onaga. The Northern Fortress Saga *Erron Black - Slice in half by Marth. **His Soul was later revived by Onaga. Battle for Volcano Island Saga *Mawgu - Sealed back inside the Rip thank to the Hectare Warrior. The Society Rise Saga *Predator - Saw in half by Bravo Man **Revived due to Lisa stabbing it's with EVOs Nanite. *Bob - Have his neck snapped by Biowulf, with his Reboot Symbol pass onto Enzo/Matrix. *Skalamander - Explosion into nothing when Baymax blasted him after having his Healthcare’s Clip disable by Rex. **His Soul was later revived by Onaga. Suite Life Cults Saga *Koutarou Amon - Killed by Spinner after stabbing him multiple times by his sword. **His Soul was later revived by Onaga. Crimson Akuma Saga *N/A Vaizel Fight Festival Saga *Veronica Liones - Killed by Guila's Explosion Mines after trying to chase after her adoptive sister, Elizabeth. The Sinister Sex Saga *N/A Outworld Civil War 2 Saga *D'Vorah - Killed by Li Mei after she perform Brutality Fatality onto her, causing her to explode. **Her Soul is later revived by Onaga. *Daisuku Saturn - Killed by Kotal Kahn after carving his chest open before crushing his heart. **His Soul is later revived by Onaga. *Reptile - Run over by the Subway Train during his encounter with Leo and Takeda. **His later united with the Dragon Soul as he becomes Onaga. *Kitana - Killed by Kotal Kahn after taking a stab. **Her Soul is later revived by Onaga. *Yui - Van Kleiss drain all of her energy to merge his world with Outworld. Deadly Alliance Saga *Raiden - Sacrificed himself to blast Onaga down, only to be in vain. *Ford Pines - Killed by Bipper after he shield Dipper from the attack. **He was later revived by Arata II's Revived Keys. Weirdmaggddon Saga *All of Bill Cipher's Friend was murder by Deadpool's Team. *Baymax - His Clips was removed by Rex after his battle with Lucas. **Rex would later return the chip once he encounter Hiro again. *Bill Cipher - Erased from existence after Mabel shot Dipper with the Memory Gun in his mind. His physical body is now stone permanently. Category:Arc Category:Main Story